The Fairy Cell Block Tango
by animelover294
Summary: It's about a parody of the Cell Block Tango Fairy Tail style. The murderesses of the Fairy Jail are going to tell us there stories in a sing along act before leaving to there cell at the Fairy Jail and for there 20 years sentence for killing there husbands Natsu dragneel , Bacchus Groh, Jellal Fernandez , Romeo Combolt, Laxus Drayer and Gray Fullbuster (No hate please)


The Fairy Cell Block Tango...

"**_And now the Six fairy Murderesses of the Fairy Jail in there THE Fairy Cell Block Tango..." _**

**_"Pop"_**

**_"Six"_**

**_"Squish"_**

**_"uh uh"_**

**_"Cicero" _**

**_"Lipschitz"_**

**_(the six girls sit down) _**

**_"He had it coming he had it coming , He only had himself to blame if you'da been there if you'da seen it!"_**

**_"I betcha you would have done the same!"_**

**_"pop "_**

"_**Six"**_

_**"squish"**_

_**"uh uh"**_

_**"Cicero"**_

_**"Lipshitz"**_

**_(Lucy stands up) _**

**_"You Know how people have these little habits to get ya down ? Like Natsu , Natsu liked to chew Fire-Gum...No...Not chew...POP!. So , I came home this one day and I'm really irritated and there is Natsu on the couch drinking fire and chewing...No not chewing...POPPING! So I said to him You pop that fire-gum one more time...and he did so I took my keys of the wall and fired two warning shots into his...HEAD!"_**

**_"he had it coming he had it coming he he only had himself to blame , if you'da been there if you'da heard it...I BETCHA YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME!"_**

**_"I meet Bacchus Groh from Wild Four 2 years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away...so we started living together, He'd go to work he'd come home . I'd fix him a drink we'd have dinner...and then I found out single he told me single my ASS...not only he was married..ohh no he had six wives one from each guild one of those moremens ya know? So that night when he came home from work I fixed him his drink as usual...You know some Mages can't hold there arsenic!"_**

**_"He had it coming He had it coming he took a flower in his prime and then he used it and he abused it it was a murder but not a crime!"  
><em>**

**_"Now I'm standing in the kitchen , cutting a piece of strawberry cake for dinner minding my own business, In storms my husband Jellal in a jealous _****_rage, You've been screwing the milkman he said _****_ He was crazy and he keep on screaming you've been screwing the milkman and the he ran into my knife he ran into my knife 10 times!"  
><em>**

**_"If you have been there if you'da seen it I betcha you would have done the same!"_**

**_"What am I doing here? they say my famous lover held down my husband while I chopped off his head but it isn't true, I am innocent !. I don't know why my Uncle wisselogia says I did it. I tried to explain to the police station but they didn't understand me"_**

**_"Yeah but did you do it?"_**

**_"uh uh not guilty!"_**

"he had it coming he had it coming"

**_"My sister Lisanna and I had this double act and my husband Laxus traveled around with us. Now , for the last number in our act we did 20 acrobatic tricks one two three four , five...splits , spread eagles , back flips , flip flops , one after the other .So this one night before the show we're down at the Hotel Cicero the three of us , boozin' and havin' a few laughs and we rand out of ice , so I get out to get some , I come back and open the door and there is Lisanna and Laxus doing number seven-teen the SPREAD EAGLE! Well I was in such a state of a shock , I completely blacked out . I can't remember a single thing. It wasn't until later, When I was washing the blood of my hands I even knew they were DEAD!"_**

**_'They had it coming ! "_**

**_"they had it coming!"_**

**_"They had it coming!"_**

**_"They had it coming !"_**

**_"They had it coming all along!"_**

**_"I didn't do it !"_**

**_"but if I'd done it!"_**

**_"How could you tell me that I was wrong!"_**

**_"I loved Gray Fullbuster more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy...sensitive...an ice mage. but he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Ur , Ultear and Meledy. I guess you could say we broke up because of loyalty differences...he saw himself alive and I saw him...DEAD!"_**

**_"The dirty bum bum bum bum bum" _**

**_"The dirty bum bum bum bum bum"_**

**_"they had it coming "_**

**_"they had it coming"_**

**_"They had it coming"_**

**_"They had it coming"_**

**_"They had it coming all along" _**

**_"Cause if they used us " _**

**_"And they abused us" _**

**_"How could you tell us that we were wrong?!"_**

**_"This was the Fairy Cell Block Tango! , are murderess will present them self's and the manes of there husbands"_**

**_"I'm Lucy Heartfillia I killed my husband Natsu Dragneel_**

**_"I'm Cana Alberona and I killed my boyfriend Bacchus Groh"_**

**_"I'm Erza Scarlet and I killed my husband Jellal Fernandez"_**

**_I'm Wendy Marvell I am Innocent ! I didn't killed my husband Romeo Comblot!"_**

**_"I'm Mirajane Strauss and I killed both my sister Lisanna and My husband Laxus"_**

**_"And I am Juvia Loxar and I killed my boyfriend Gray Fullbuster"_**

**_"and that's all the murderesses now they are going back to there cell at the Fairy Jail to complete there 20 years sentence !"_**

**_"Moving ladies!"_**

**_"Were coming were coming"_**


End file.
